1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rigs, and more particularly to fishing rigs which rest on the bottom beneath the water and attract the fish primarily by sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bass fishing, to which the invention disclosed is mainly directed, typically involves the use of a "rig" which is tied on one's fishing line intermediate the reel and the hook. The rig, often referred to as a "Carolina" rig, is a fishing aid in which a piece of relatively long flexible leader line runs loosely through a bullet-shaped weight and a pair of glass or plastic beads. A further length of flexible leader line with a hook is connected to one end of the rig and the other end is tied to the line which is wound onto the reel. The line is cast over the water with the aid of a fishing rod to drop the hook and rig in the water at or near a desired spot. The bullet-shaped weight remains on the bottom of the lake, and as the person fishing works the rod, the beads in the "Carolina" rig hit the end of the weight and make a clacking noise. This is why the rig is sometimes known as a "clacker." A fishing rig of the type described is currently sold by Kalin Company of Brawley, Calif., although many fishing enthusiasts assemble their own rigs of a generally similar description.
Although the known rig is a popular fishing aid, especially in bass fishing, there are certain problems which are frequently encountered in its use. It has been found, for example, that with a known rig attached to a fishing line, casting is difficult and inaccurate. The described rig tends to be aerodynamically unstable in flight and it will wobble and spin end over end so that one cannot cast predictably to a desired spot. Also, when the known rig is being reeled in to cast again, it is prone to being caught on underwater objects, such as logs or rocks. Once caught, the fishing line is typically broken and a new rig must be assembled to the line to continue the day's fishing. It is not uncommon to lose more than one of this type rig during each day of fishing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fishing rig which is able to attract fish by producing a clacking sound but is unlikely to be caught on underwater objects and lost.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a fishing rig which is reliable and accurate in casting.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.